My Greatest Everything
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Seven kids. Six Couples. So many things can happen in a family, and even world saving heroes are not always prepared. A series of one-shots kidsfic. Each chapters focuses on a different couple.
1. PharMercy - I killed so you wouldn't hav

A/N: Hi guys! For the few of your who've checked my profil page recently, this is my secret project. For the rest, this is "My Greatest Everything"! Each chapter will focus on the child(ren) of one Overwatch ship that I like. Consider this happening in the same universe as "Daddies Little Girl". I will be posting a chapter per day, so from today up to Saturday, so don't forget to follow if you don't want to miss a thing. I hope you'll enjoy it!

For this first chapter I present to you Alya, Fareeha and Angela's daughter, when she was 12.

* * *

 **\- My Greatest Everything -**

 **Chapter 1**

I killed so you wouldn't have to

Fareeha's fingers drummed on the steering wheel as the radio blasted an old rock song. In between two head-bobbing which threatened to make the sunglasses over her head fall her gaze landed on the middle school's large glass doors, from which only a couple of kids had exited the building already. The bell had yet to rang, because even when she listened to the music as loud as she did she could still hear it. Only a few cars were parked in front of the school, as most students by now would take the bus to go home. But Fareeha thought it was stupid for her daughter to take the bus when she could come pick her up herself.

As the bell finally rang loudly enough to be heard a block away, Fareeha lowered the volume then shut the radio completely. She took the keys off the contact, and walked out of the car. Once she was on the sidewalk, she leaned against her car and crossed her arms. An army of excited kids exited the building as the door flew open. She knew it always took Alya a few minutes to leave the building, usually because she was talking with the teacher, asking him extra questions. She was furrow like her mother when it came to work, maybe sometimes a bit too much.

Indeed, as the flow of students subsided, Alya pushed the door open, smiling and talking with her friends. She wasn't a tall kid for her age, but neither had Fareeha been. As Ana always said, Fareeha somehow managed to clone herself with her daughter. Their only noticeable difference, and one of the few things she had inherited from Angela, was her striking blue eyes. Alya's short black hair were tugged in a small ponytail for her P. E. class. She looked over to the street and Fareeha waved at her with a bright smile. She waved back but was quickly absorbed once again in her conversation with her friends. After a few more exchanges, all of the other girls went to the bus stop, while she headed toward her mother. Fareeha pushed herself off the car and almost instantly a heavy backpack fell in her arms. She weight it with a huff, pretending that it was bothersome and almost hard to carry for her, while Alya opened the backseat door.

"What have you hidden in there? A body?"

"Only my schoolbooks. And Amanda handed me a few mangas."

Fareeha placed the bag in the trunk, and went to her own seat. Once she was settled, she threw the sunglasses on the headboard and turned to look at her daughter. She seemed to be deep in her thoughts, and Fareeha couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked, as she made the same face as Angela's reflexion face.

"So, ready for the weekend?"

Her question finally took the girl out of her thoughts. She seemed confused, and Fareeha reminded her:

"Grand-pa's coming over, remember?"

"Oh, you think he'll bring me that big dream-catcher I showed him?"

Fareeha shrugged.

"Maybe."

Fareeha turned back and turned the ignition on. The car trembled alive. Once her seatbelt was on, she maneuvered out of her spot and rolled away from the building. The radio had began playing Fareeha's favorite classic rock songs, which Alya was so used to by now she didn't care anymore. She was deep in her thoughts again, which Fareeha found both normal, and intriguing. Like both of her mothers, Alya was thinker. She took the time to plan everything and she usually thought very hard about things she shouldn't worry about. But she usually had more to say about school when Fareeha came to pick her up, without the need of being prompt.

"So, how was school?"

"Hum? Oh, it was okay. We had pizza had lunch. We played volleyball today, oh, and you remember that moved you showed me, about sliding on your knees to pick up the ball? I did it, like, five times, and we won!"

Fareeha smiled. It didn't take much for Alya to start talking, usually.

As Fareeha continued to listen to her daughter retelling her her day, she spotted the sign of their favorite smoothie bar.

"Did you know Ninja Fruit had a drive-in?" she asked.

Almost instantly Alya's gaze, unfocused on the road up until now, flew to the right, and the growing sign of her favorite smoothie bar.

"They have a drive?! Can we stop, please?"

Fareeha smiled.

"Well, it's fruits, so I guess your mommy won't be too mad."

"Why do you always have to tell her everything?"

"Because I don't keep secrets from the love of my life." Fareeha declared as she turned into the drive-in line.

"It's not a secret, it's just us going to drink smoothies."

After ordering and picking up their drinks, Fareeha mad her way toward their house. She'd placed her own smoothie in the cup-holder, intending to wait until they were home safely to drink. Alya, however, was already drinking away, orange pulp plugging her straw. After she sucked up hard to clear the plastic tube, she stopped drinking altogether, once again pondering whether to ask the question she'd been holding for a while or stay quiet. When her mother stopped at a red light, she finally said:

"Have you ever killed someone?"

The car stalled, and Fareeha almost struggled to restart it.

"What... why would..."

Before Fareeha could find her words, someone honked behind her.

"It's green, mom."

It took a few more seconds for Fareeha to understand what was going on, but she finally drove off, and turned left on their street. Alya waited silently, wondering if she'd offended her mom, if she'd been out of bound. She knew there were a few things she should never ask in her family. A big part of her mommy's work was a forbidden topic, and so was her mom's past job. But she'd seen some pictures, and her grand-parents had shown her some too. She'd seen her moms in their fighting costumes, and their medals hidden away in a drawer of their bedroom.

"This isn't really a conversation to have here..."

Alya was surprised to here her mother's calm voice.

"Why?" Fareeha then asked as she parked her car in front of their garage.

Alya drummed nervously her fingers on the plastic cup as she answered:

"In History, we talked about the first Omnic Crisis, how the soldiers killed omnics like they weren't... people..."

Alya's voice weakened as she talked. Finally Fareeha sighed, and opened her door. Alya didn't dare to move. She heard the trunk being opened, then closed loudly. Finally her door was opened, and Fareeha looked down at her, her expression blank and unreadable.

"Come on. A car's not a good place to talk about those things."

* * *

Alya patiently waited on the couch for her mother to come back. Fareeha had gone up, probably to fetch something. The girl was still holding her smoothie, nervously drinking from the straw from time to time, her fingers playing on the wet cup with much anticipation. Suddenly she heard her mother yelling, and from the sound of it she was on the phone with her other mother.

"What am I suppose to do?! No I can't... I can't do this without you! I won't... We can't just..."

Alya pursed her lips as the conversation unfolded. She was sure now that she'd made a mistake, and she shouldn't have asked. She should have continued to doubt, until she would have stumbled upon some kind of evidence, something which would have told her the truth.

"Alright... I'll wait, just..."

Fareeha lowered once again her voice, and Alya could no longer guess what they were talking about. She sucked on her straw and the gurgles of liquid passing loudly through the plastic tube accompanied Fareeha has she walked down the stairs. She sighed longly, and sat lightly on the coffee table in front of her daughter.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but you'll have to wait for mommy to be home. She wants to be there to 'make sure I don't scar you.'"

Alya huffed and crossed her arms.

"Seriously! I can take it!"

"Well, your mommy doesn't think so, and I agree. There are things you don't need to know. Not now."

"What? But what happened to not keeping secrets from the love of your life?!"

Fareeha sighed once again.

"I'm sorry, but, your mom's afraid... and so am I..."

Alya stood up suddenly, and crashed loudly her plastic cup on the table next to her mother.

"Afraid of what?!"

Fareeha looked up to her with fear in her eyes, which shocked Alya. She'd never seen her mother afraid, or sad, only strong and determined, and usually smiling. She was almost tempted to run without even waiting for an answer, but Fareeha gave her one:

"Afraid of what you would think of us once you'll know..."

She didn't need to say more. Alya, slacked-jaw, blinked in surprise. It suddenly hit her that maybe her moms had done terrible things, things they regretted, or maybe they didn't. She didn't need to know the answer to her question, because she already knew it.

Without wasting another second, she threw herself in her mother's arms, holding her as tightly as she could. Instantly, Fareeha began to cry. She hadn't realized she was about to until tears were rolling down her cheeks. Once the initial shock was passed, she hugged her daughter back, almost smothering her in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry." Alya whispered.

"Of what?" Fareeha sobbed.

"You're right... I don't need to know..."

They hugged for a good five minutes before Fareeha finally felt that she could let go of her daughter. Her eyes were still teary but she didn't care. She passed her hand through her daughter's hair, pushing a lock behind her ear.

"I promise, one day I'll tell you."

Alya only nodded.

* * *

When Angela came back, half an hour later, quite bothered that she had to leave the hospital early to prevent her wife from taking out all of their skeletons out of their closet, she found Fareeha and Alya hugging on the couch, two empty plastic cups on the coffee table in front of them. As soon as she noticed her, Alya jumped to her feet and rushed to hug her like she hadn't done since she was five. She was surprised at first, but like Fareeha she returned the hug almost automatically.

"What... what is going on?" she asked.

"Crisis averted." Fareeha declared simply with a smile.


	2. McHanzo - I protected you so you wouldn'

A/N: Chapter 2 will focus on McCree and Hanzo's eight years old daughter, Amanda.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I protected you so you wouldn't have to

Amanda sat back down on the hospital bed, her left arm held up close to her. Beside her, Hanzo sat down on the chair as he rubbed his fingers nervously.

"Are you sure you don't want some painkillers?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm okay. It only hurts when I move it." the little girl replied.

Hanzo glanced at her. She was so brave, he thought. Her black hair was still a mess, as half of her ponytail had fallen off when she'd crashed off her bike. Her dark slanting eyes were looking at her feet, and she was distracting herself inflating alternatively her right and left cheek. She seemed to be doing okay, beside, of course, for her left arm which she held against her chest like the doctor had instructed her to do. Hanzo himself felt like a mess. He was suppose to keep her safe while Jesse was away, but no, instead he had decided to teach her how to ride a bike.

He sighed longly. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her pedaling on her new bike, the one without the two small wheels to keep her steady. She had gained too much speed for him to keep up with her, and he had to let go of the back of her seat. She had suddenly lost her balance, and fell to the left, braking her arm in the process. Well, they were still waiting for the doctor's confirmation on that, but he was pretty sure her arm was broken.

"Daddy, you okay?"

He looked up toward his daughter. She seemed concerned. He quickly tried to hide his concern.

"Don't worry about me. How are you feeling?"

She shrugged.

"Do you think I can have a gray cast?"

"Why?"

"Cause that way it'll look like I got a robot arm like dad!"

Hanzo would have smiled at the thought, but it suddenly reminded him that he had yet to call Jesse, and how much he would have been in trouble if their daughter had really lost an arm. A long shiver ran down his spine.

"When is dad coming home anyway?" the little girl asked.

"Hum... Wednesday, I think."

"I hope he'll bring me back a gift."

Hanzo finally managed a smile. There was no way Jesse would forget to bring something to their daughter. She was spoiled like a princess.

"Do you think I'll be able to draw on my cast?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask the doctor."

"When is he coming back?"

Hanzo looked at his phone. They'd been waiting at the emergency for a good hour before someone finally took care of them. He could hardly imagine how long it would take before someone came to give the diagnosis.

"I don't know sweety. Are you hungry, do you want me to fetch something from the vending machine?"

The little girl shrugged again.

"I don't know. Do we have time to sort out skittles?"

"Probably." Hanzo replied with a smile. It was his daughter's new obsession, buying packs of candies just to sort them out by color before eating them.

He stood up and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be right back."

He pushed the curtain just enough for him to walk out of the pseudo cubicle. He had noticed the vending machine right next to where most of the cubicles were. He scanned the window until her found the number 46, a line of small packs of skittles. He took his wallet out of his satchel, and found a handful of coins, which he quickly began to count. He had just enough to buy skittles. He tried not to shiver when he thought how it was almost fateful. Bag of candy in hand he went back to the cubicle. Amanda hadn't moved, still bobbing her feet up and down mindlessly.

"And a bag of skittles for a brave little girl."

"Yeah!"

She took the bag and tore it open before looking around. There was a small table on wheels in the corner.

"Can you pass me the table?"

Hanzo rolled the table over, and Amanda carefully spread the contain of bag on it, making sure that not a single candy rolled off. Hanzo smiled at the sighed of his daughter, who suddenly focused deeply on her task at hand, sorting out skittles.

Suddenly, his phone ran in his pocket. He froze. He knew exactly who it was, because there was only one idiot who would want his personalized ring-tone to be a techno remix of "It's raining men." He quickly picked up.

" _Hey hon', how are things goin'?_ "

"Everything is fine, how about you, how are you doing?"

" _It's alright. A bit cold but that was to be expected._ "

Amanda suddenly looked up from her candies and beamed at her father.

"Is it dad?"

Hanzo nodded, while he listened to Jesse telling him how about Sweden really had good alcohol.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Jesse, I have a little princess here who wishes to speak with you."

Amanda giggled.

" _A princess, hey? Well why don't you pass her over?_ "

Hanzo did just that, and handed the phone to Amanda. She had left her broken arm on her lap while she was sorting her candies, and luckily for her she was right handed.

" _Hey pumpkin! How are you doing?_ "

"Good! We're at the hospital!"

A large block of ice suddenly filled Hanzo's chest. Why did she have to talk about this? He hadn't even figured out how to tell him about the accident. Well, seeing how things were going he probably wouldn't have to, Amanda would do it for him.

" _At the hospital, hey? Why's that? Have you driven your poor old daddy mad already?_ "

The little girl giggled.

"No! He was teaching me how to ride a bike and then I fell."

" _Oh, poor baby. Are you okay?_ "

"Yeap. Daddy says my arm is broken but the doctor hasn't come back yet, so I don't know."

" _Well, you'll have to call me back once you're done at the hospital, alright?_ "

"Promise."

" _Can you pass me daddy now?_ "

"Okay! Love you!"

" _I love you too pumpkin!_ "

She handed the phone back to Hanzo who still looked mortified, and went back to sorting out her skittles. Hanzo gulped down before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Everything's fine, hey?_ "

Hanzo blushed.

"I was just trying to find the best possible way to bring it up."

" _She's okay though?_ "

"Beside her arm? Of course. She's sorting skittles."

" _Alright... Call me when you're done, alright?_ "

"Of course."

" _Love you._ "

"I love you too. Bye."

Hanzo hung up and let out a sigh. Well, now that this was out of the way, they just had to wait for the doctor. He pocketed his phone once again, and his attention fell back to what his daughter as doing. Amanda was already done sorting her candies, and she took an entire pile which she placed in her father's hand.

"Here, you can have the orange ones."

"Thank you." he replied with a grateful smile.

* * *

Amanda was almost done with her candies when the curtain was opened, revealing a young woman carrying a large white envelop.

"Mr. Shimada?"

He stood up and offered a hand, which she shook. With her white blouse and light blond hair tied in a ponytail, Hanzo was instantly reminded of Angela. It was probable that this young woman may have been inspired by the former field medic.

"I'm doctor Fitwilliam." she introduced herself, before looking at the little girl seating on the hospital bed. "And you must be Amanda?"

"Shat's me!" she declared with a mouth full of purple skittles, which she'd been sucking on to turn her tongue purple.

The doctor chuckled, and proceeded to pull the X-ray image out of the envelop and held it into the light.

"Yep, that a fracture alright. It's a clear one though, so a month with a hard cast should do for now."

Amanda fist bumped, making the doctor smile. She placed the image back in the envelop and placed it on the now cleared table, rolling it out of the way.

"Any preference on the color?"

"Can I have a gray one?"

The doctor shook her head.

"I'm sorry but we don't do it in gray. But I have blue, pink, green or orange. Or maybe you prefer it white?"

Amanda seemed to think about it for a few seconds, and finally she declared:

"I'll take it white, and then I'll color it in gray."

The doctor smiled.

"Alright then. But use a pen, alright? No paint, or you'll have to come back and get a new one, trust me."

"Got it." Amanda assured with a nod.

* * *

The Shimada family left the hospital about half an hour later, once Amanda's cast was done and Hanzo had paid the hospital. They climbed in the car and left the parking. Hanzo looked at the time. Just as he had predicted, it was already close to dinner time, and he absolutely didn't want to prepare anything tonight. His only wish was to fall asleep on the couch while watching something stupid, which wouldn't be hard to come by.

"Want to order takeout?" he suggested.

"Sushis!" she screamed.

He smiled. It wasn't quite like the traditional food he'd had growing up, but it was enough for Amanda and allowed the little girl to learn Japanese in a more playful way.

"Alright, sushis it is. Here."

He managed to raise his hips enough to take his phone out of his pocket.

"Can you call daddy, tell him you are not dead?"

Amanda nodded. She suddenly realized that the way her cast covered her palm forbade her from holding the phone properly. She huffed and placed it on her lap, but it kept falling off every time her father turned the car.

"I can't..." she whined.

Hanzo chuckled. He took advantage of a long red light to turn around, take back his phone and call Jesse, before handing the device back to his daughter.

" _Hello?_ "

"I'm alive!" she declared loudly in the phone.

"I _can hear that. How's your arm?_ "

"Broken, but the doctor said in a month it'll be fixed."

" _The doctor was nice?_ "

"Yes. She looked a bit like Alya's mom."

" _So you'll be fine? I don't need to suddenly come home._ "

"Well you can come home if you want to. We're having sushis tonight."

" _Oh it's sushi night? Too bad I'll miss that._ "

"We can do sushi night when you come back!"

" _We'll see alright? I got to go to sleep, but I'll call tomorrow. Tell your dad I love him._ "

Amanda barely moved the phone away from her, believing it would be enough to talk privately to the father without the other hearing.

"Dad says he loves you."

"Tell him I love him too."

She placed the phone against her ear once again.

"He said he loves you too."

Jesse chuckled.

" _I love you too pumpkin._ "

"Love you daddy, see you tomorrow!"

The phone hung up, and she placed it on the seat beside her. She seemed a bit down to hear her father's voice but not have him with her. Hanzo glanced at her through the rear view mirror. He knew exactly how to make her smile again.

"So, who's ready for some sushis?"

"Sushis!"

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you are not tired of fluff just yet cause there's four more chapters to go! I wanted to thank CrimsonTrainer-4395 for the review, I'm happy you liked the first chapter and I hope you liked this one too! I was also very happy to recognize a few familiar names in the follow/favorite section! I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	3. LenEmily - I fought so you wouldn't have

A/N: Chapter 3 is about seven years old Charlie, the son of Lena and Emily.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I fought so you wouldn't have to

As she passed through the city, Lena looked almost sadly at the tall buildings. She missed the time they used to live in one of those, when she could just run home like it was nothing. Now that they've moved, it's too far for her to run to and fro, which is why she bought a car. She wanted a motorbike, but Emily was adamant. Their son would not be riding a motorbike.

The ride home was always the worst, because she would get stuck in traffic, and something that was suppose to take twenty minutes of her time took and hour. She of all people knew how time was precious.

Finally, after insulting what seemed like half the driving population of London, Lena pulled the car in front of the garage, and parked there. This little house of theirs was quite the investment, but if an architect and the savior of the world couldn't buy themselves a house, then really, who else could? She walked through the small front garden, admiring how the gardenias they had planted there were nicely blooming once again, now that spring was back. She pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket, and she could already hear loud barking coming from the other side of the door. As she unlocked it she tried to calm her dog:

"Oh, I missed you too big baby!"

She opened the door just enough to slid inside, while a big Labrador tried to tackle her down. He kept jumping around her legs, not one bit bothered by the fact that his front right leg was actually a prosthetic. She closed the door and threw her keys in the bowl on a small mantelpiece. She then proceeded to scratch behind the ears of her dog as fiercely as she could.

"Yeah I missed you you big baby! Who's a big baby?"

The dog barked happily and lolled his tongue out of his mouth. Once she felt he had had enough affection for now, she turned his collar back in its initial position. Even from afar, its golden tag was easy to read. It said 'Chrono-dog', because at the time Lena had argued that every superhero needed its familiar. No one ever called him that though, and he was always referred to simply as 'Doggy'.

"Where's everyone, hum? Didya' eat them?"

Doggy barked and blinked up the stairs, very much like Tracer herself would. Lena laughed and took off her shoes and jacket before following her companion. It hadn't been easy for the poor dog to learn how to control his blinking, but she was proud to see that he was better at it. Of course, it made for quite an hilarious sight when it was time to play catch in the park.

Doggy had been one of Winston experiment. He'd tried to teleport a living being through time, much like Tracer already did but without the help of a chrono-accelerator. It had been both a success and a failure, as poor Doggy had lost a leg in the process. Nothing that Torbjorn couldn't fix, of course. Lena would always remember the expression on Emily's face when she'd brought the pup home that night. It had taken a lot of pouts and promises for her to accept, one of which had been to move into a house with a garden. Lena was ready to sacrifice her love of apartments if it meant keeping Doggy.

Up the stairs, Lena found Emily easily enough. Her beautiful girlfriend was still working in her office, focused on the 3D map of a new building she was designing. Lena passed her head through with a smile, while Doggy, who had accomplished his work, blink back down the stairs to his comfy basket.

"Hey Babe!"

Emily turned in her chair and smiled.

"Hey, home already?" she joked.

"Don't. Traffic was monstrous." Lena declared as she walked in the room to press a kiss on the redhead's lips.

"I bet."

Lena glanced at the holographic map on her girlfriend's desk, then asked:

"Where's Charlie?"

Emily pursed her lips.

"In the garden. He seemed a bit... down. I tried to talk to him but he just went outside and he's been there ever since."

Lena nodded, and found once again her smile when she declared:

"Well, that seems like a job for super mom."

She pressed a kiss on the crown of Emily's head.

"Don't work for too long, I'm expecting cuddles on the couch before dinner." she declared as she left the room.

"And I'm expecting someone else to cook dinner tonight, for once."

"Will do!" Lena assured as she skipped down the stairs.

She went through the living room, Doggy barely raising his head as she passed him, then going back to sleep. She pushed the glass door open, letting the late afternoon coolness caress her bare arms. Instantly she found Charlie depressingly seating at the edge of the terrace. He hadn't moved when she'd opened the door. She walked up to him and finally decided to sit next to him, bumping him with her shoulder.

"Hey buddy!"

Charlie stayed still, not even glancing at her. Lena was a bit saddened by the sight. Try as she might to communicate her cheerfulness to her son, he had the tendency to feel down over small things.

"Want to tell me what's off?"

"Nothing's off..." he lied in a small voice, close to breaking. "I just need some time to think."

"Nah ah, no lying, remember? The only one who has the right to lie in this house is Doggy. Now tell me what's wrong."

Charlie sighed, resolved. He knew his mother was the most determined person there ever was, and she wouldn't give up until he had spit it out.

"Remember today we had the presentation on what we wanted to do in the future?"

"'Course I remember. We worked our butts off on this one. What happened? Do I need to go and see your teacher again?"

"No, it wasn't her, it was Matt."

Lena rolled her eyes. Matt was the class' bully, and she would have probably introduced him to Winston in his less than civilized form a long time ago if Emily hadn't prevented her.

"So, what happened?"

"Matt said I could never be a pilot cause of my glasses, and that no one would want to make me a soldier."

His voice was suddenly strangled and teary, like he was just about to cry. Lena felt her heart constrict at the sight. She enveloped her son in a hug and he began to cry.

In truth, Lena wouldn't really allow her son to become a soldier, but he was seven, he could dream all he wanted now. One day he would have realized the military wasn't for him, and would become something else, suited for him. It hurt her even more to think it, but it was kind of true. Charlie was a frail boy with glasses, the kind of kid who would spend hours reading rather than playing football, and it was fine with her. He had her mother's red hair, her smart gray eyes too. From Lena had nothing but her unconditional love. In truth when Emily had raised the question of having a child of their own, the way Mercy and Pharah had, Lena had been terrified that her DNA had been tempered with by her chronal disassociation. She couldn't even dare to think what would have happened if their baby suffered the same fate as Doggy and herself. And eight years later or so, Lena still didn't regret her choice. Charlie was her son, and her son needed help.

"Alright, first, now, they can fix your eyes so you'll have super bionic eyes that can see super far, like Ana Amari. Just say the word, and I'll take care of it. Second, I thought we'd agreed that you were like Captain America. You'll see you'll become so strong you'll be able to carry me around like I was a bag of feathers. And about Matt, Winston is completely ready to come and scare the heck out of him. Let's just not tell your mom, alright?"

Slowly but surely, Charlie stopped to cry. He slid closer to his mother and she hugged him tightly, letting him sob in her arms.

"Don't listen to what this idiot says. You still have time. When I was your age I wanted to become a pilot."

"But you became a pilot."

"Yeah, and see where that got me!"

Charlie chucked.

"One day you'll find your place, and you'll fit there perfectly, cause that's what you were born to do, alright? And it doesn't have to be in the military. But if you really want to become a soldier, than I'll do what I can to help you."

"Promise?"

"I promise, but only if you promise to me that you'll think more about it."

Charlie frowned.

"I know, you're seven, you've got time, but I've told you already being a soldier is not easy. There's a reason why I don't do a lot of missions anymore. It's the same reason why Pharah doesn't fly anymore or doesn't pilot her MEKA. It's hard, and it's tiring."

Charlie nodded. His mother had already told him that a few times while they were working on his presentation.

"I'll think about it."

Lena smiled.

"Good. Right now you are seven, so just focus on school and let me fight for you, alright?"

He nodded, and she stood up.

"Now, how about we see if uncle Winston is free to come by next week? Maybe he could pick you up at school, and you could introduce him to Matt. What do you say?"

Charlie smiled, but before he could agree Emily warned:

"Lena Oxton, don't you dare let a gorilla lose on a seven year old."

Lena bolted and found herself face to face with her girlfriend, who'd followed half of their conversation while leaning on the door-frame.

"Come on, just once! You know Winston, he won't scare him too much."

Emily pushed herself off and crossed her arms as she towered over her girlfriend.

"I have a strange feeling of déjà vu, don't you?"

Charlie exploded in laughter as Emily smirked. Lena quickly reduced the distance between them, and placed her hands on her girlfriend's waist.

"Well would you look at that? Didn't know it was contagious!"

Emily shut her with a kiss, and instantly Charlie grimaced:

"Yuk!"

As his two mothers separated Lena narrowed her eye to him. He ran inside and she yelled after him:

"Yeah, continue on! I'll do the same when you bring your first date home! And every date after that!"

Emily laughed, before separating from her girlfriend, only holding her hand as she lead her inside.

"Now, someone promised cuddles in exchange for making dinner."

"I like the sound of that."


	4. BunnyRibbit - I lost so you wouldn't hav

A/N: Chapter 4 focuses on five years old Myeong and Duri, D. va and Lucio's twins.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I lost so you wouldn't have to

Hana thought her children would explode from excitement before they even made their way inside the museum. Lucio was buying the tickets while they were standing beside him, jumping almost in perfect synchronism to look at the casier inside the ticket booth. The museum attendant smiled and as she handed Lucio his ticket she also gave him two maps.

"Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too!"

The family had barely stepped away from the booth that Lucio was almost attacked by his kids.

"I want a map!" declared Myeong.

"Me too!" added Duri.

"You want a map..."

"Please!" they added at the same time.

Lucio chuckled.

"Alright, alright. One for you, and one for you. Perfect. Now, where are we going first?"

"The hall of heroes!" Myeong shouted.

"I want to see the uniforms!" Duri said while jumping up and down to keep up with her brother.

Hana smiled and took her daughter's hand.

"We'll have time to see everything, don't worry."

Lucio glanced at the map over his son's shoulder, and declared:

"First stop, the Hall of heroes!"

"Yeah!" Myeong yelled while fist-pumping.

Lucio took his son's hand, and they made their way toward the main building. There had been an Overwatch museum before, but it had been moved there, and expended, to include the second crisis. Since they had had to build a whole new building, it had been made to resemble the Zürich watchpoint, with a replica of the statue of Strike Commander Morrison outside. As soon as the kids noticed it, they both managed to sneak their hands out of their parents' and ran up to it. Hana watched them do with an amused smile on her face.

No matter how often she'd heard that a girl and a boy could only be fake twins, she had a hard time believing it when she saw how Myeong and Duri always acted together, like a single entity. They may not look completely alike, but it sometimes seemed like they shared a single mind.

Myeong was a bit taller than his sister, with a slightly darker skin ton as well. His hair was a mess of dark brown curls which she had completely delegated to Lucio when it came to brush it. Today he was only wearing a headband to keep his hair out of his face, and they jumped along the nape of his neck every time he ran. Duri's hair were a bit more manageable, if only a bit, but still very much like Lucio's. Hana had tried to make her pigtails, but there already were a few small hair falling out of it. The twins had the same dark brown slanting eyes, full of curiosity. Hana always had a blast dressing them up in inverted colors, because it always made it easier to recognize them in a crowd. Today Myeong was wearing a pink shirt and green pants, whereas Duri was wearing a green shirt and pink pants. Only their shoes were different, Myeong wearing white and red trainers while Duri had orange sandals. They were just enough a mess of colors to be instantly identifiable in a crowd.

When Hana and Lucio finally joined their twins. The kids had been admiring the statue. They knew who Commander Morrison was, and had a certain admiration for the man, like their parents before them.

"Why does the sign says 2020 there?" Myeong asked.

"Cause that's the year he was born."

The little boy seemed impressed.

"He's old! He doesn't look old on the statue!"

Both of his parents chuckled while Hana explained:

"This is because this statue was made a long time ago."

Myeong nodded, as understanding seemed to seep in his mind.

"Alright let's go!" Lucio declared.

Instantly Duri ran up to her father and extended her hands up.

"Can you carry me please?" she asked.

"Is it your turn?" Lucio asked while he looked at Hana. She nodded. "Alright, up we go."

With a bright smile Duri turned around, and her father carried her up to his shoulders. She took hold of two of his dreads like she was holding the rein of a horse and he placed his hands securely on her little legs. Beside them, Myeong began to pout.

"It was your turn last time My." Lucio declared.

He held out a hand for the little boy to take, and they made their way toward the main building, Hana behind them.

* * *

The first room was of course the Hall of Heroes, were the outfits and weapons of the greatest Overwatch members had been exposed. Once again Jack Morrison was there, along with the rest of the founding members. There was Ana Amari's sniper rifle, Reinhardt's armor and a replica of Torbjorn's turret. The further they went and the shorter the agent's service became, but the kids were still as amazed as before. Mercy's uniform and caduceus staff. Genji's katanas. Winston's Tesla gun. A replica of Tracer's chrono-accelerator. Each object was accompanied by a small sign talking about the hero's story, but since neither of the twins knew how to read yet, the mostly glanced over it.

Then the color behind the wall changed, announcing the 'new' part of the collection, the weapons and costumes which belonged to the new Overwatch, those who fought under their banner during the second crisis. Symmetra's projector. Pharah's costume...

As soon as Myeong first noticed the next two costumes he tugged on his father's hand enough for Lucio to let go. He glued his nose to the glass, an expression of pure awe on his face. Duri seemed to notice it too as she began to fidget.

"Let me down daddy!"

Lucio complied, and as soon as Duri's feet had touched the ground the little girl rushed to her twin's side. Lucio smiled and took advantage of the fact that his children were focused on the costumes to take Hana's hand in his.

The twins were now standing in front of Lucio's leg augmentations, roller-blades included, and a replica of D. va's MEKA. The twins starred in awe at the sight before them. Of course they'd seen pictures. Lucio was still roller-blading with them – at least he'd try to teach them but they were still a bit wobbly on their feet. Hana still played video games, with or without them, and she had lost none of her talent for it. But seeing it, for real, was even more impressive to them.

"Can I have a MEKA?" Duri asked.

"Me too! Me too!"

Hana sighed and shook her head. Lucio quickly intervened.

"And where would you put it, hum? We're going to have to throw all of your toys away to fit one in your room! Even your bed."

Myeong looked horrified by the prospect. Duri a bit let so.

"I could sleep in it." the little girl proposed.

"Believe me, you wouldn't be able to. It's very small inside."

Duri turned to her mother and replied with a smile:

"But I am small mommy!"

Hana smiled and took her mother's hand. The two girls moved on, while Myeong stayed just a bit longer to admire his father's old roller-blades.

* * *

As the little family moved on to the next room, both children once again ran away from their parents. The room was filled with holovids showing the History of Overwatch, from its foundation during the first omnic crisis to the end of Talon and the second crisis. While each video was accompanied with an explanation, once again the kids didn't bother to try to read it. Instead they watched the holovids until they were over, and moved on to the next, their parents always behind them. Overwatch's foundation, Egypt, Blackwatch, The splitstream incident, Uprising, the disappearance of Captain Amari, the fall of Overwatch, every battle and every scandal, all laid out for the public to see, from their glorious days to the destruction of the Zürich watchpoint. The Petras act. Half of those things were hard for five years old to understand, but Hana and Lucio tried their best to explain the situation.

Then they moved on to the second omnic crisis, and Lucio's hand tightened around Hana's. At first, things seemed relatively well. The capture of Doomfist, the Recall, but then they began to tumble. The death of Mondatta. Doomfist escaping. As more and more members joined the newly reformed Overwatch, the world fell more and more into chaos. It all seemed to culminate, for Hana at least, into the last attack of the Giant Omnic on Busan. The most costly, both in material and lives, but a real satisfaction for the people of South Korea to see the end of this bane which had been tormenting them for decades. Hana wished that she could remember what it felt like.

The twins sat down on the small benches in front of the holovids as it began again, presenting the city of Busan and the military facility.

"A great victory for the city of Busan. On this cold night in January of 2077, the giant omnic which had been attacking Korea for the past four decades showed up one more time. But this time the government was prepared, and with the help of the newly reformed Overwatch, the giant omnic was destroyed.

An impressive film, probably captured by some helicopter which had been flying around them during the battle showed the giant robotic monstrosity which had been plaguing Hana's nightmares for so long. It fell in the water of the harbor, sinking more and more as its body exploded, until its tall body became completely still.

"Unfortunately, the battle had been hard, and cost the life of more than twenty MEKA pilots, adding to the very high total of people already taken by the giant omnic. A large number of other pilots were also wounded, and the battle almost cost the life of e-sports superstar Hana Song."

Hana's grip instinctively strengthened on Lucio's hand, but he took it silently. He hadn't seen what she'd been like when they had taken her out of her crumbled MEKA, he had only visited her at the hospital afterward, like the good friend he was. She'd been lucky, Mercy had been the one to find her first, which had probably saved her life to begin with. In front of them, the twins looked on as if they hadn't understand that their mother had almost die. Once the video was over they stood up and moved on to the next one with the same excitement. Their parents followed, if only more slowly.

Once the kids were settled, Myeong turned to his mother and asked:

"You really saw the giant omnic?"

Hana pursed her lips, wandering what to say to her son. As usual, Lucio was there to divert the boy's attention:

"Of course she saw it! She almost destroyed it three times in a row before they finally won!"

"Wow! It must've been so cool!"

Her son's admiration brought a small smile back to Hana's lips.

"Of course it was!"

Myeong smiled and went back to watching the video about the battle of Gibraltar. Duri, however, turned around and hugged her mother, her little arms passing around her waist.

"You're a hero, mommy." she said.

Lucio ruffled her hair, loosing even more hair out of her pigtails. The little girl giggled and her attention fell back to the holovid.

* * *

They spent almost the entire day at the museum, and saw everything they could. The Talon hall had been most impressive to the children, and Duri was very happy to get to see all of the uniforms throughout the different periods. Once they were done, of course, they stopped by the gift shop, and once again the children were off amidst the crowd. Hana was glad she had dressed them in green and pink. As she was trying to find them again Lucio took her hand and dragged her toward a wall of plushies. While a few members actually had there own version in plush form – sometimes very badly resembling – Lucio mostly wanted to put a pink rabbit plush in her arms, with her logo printed on its belly.

"By God they still sell those old things!" she declared with surprise.

Lucio smiled.

"I almost couldn't believe it either. They also have my frogs. But this one is my favorite."

He slid along the wall, avoiding the many children in his way, and came back with a large plush in his hands, which made Hana laugh. It was a Winston in costume, and its fur was far more soft than the real thing, she couldn't help but notice.

"Do you think he approved of those?" he wondered.

The twins suddenly came back running to their parents. Duri was holding a children's size blue shirt, with the words "I'm an Overwatch cadet" and the logo on it. Myeong however had found a replica of D. va's MEKA as a toy, and he was already pouting, as if he could predict what his mom would have to say about it.

Lucio smiled.

"So that's a shirt, a MEKA and a Winston. Want anything lovely girl? I'm paying."

Hana smiled and turned around, picking up one of the pink rabbits. Lucio smirked.

"What? I lost mine." she declared before making her way toward the line for the counter.

Lucio chuckled, picked up the shirt and the toy box in one hand, Winston tugged safely under his arm. He took Duri's hand, who in turn took Myeong, and the three of them quickly joined Hana.


	5. Meihem - I felt pride so you would know

A/N: I kind of fell in love with Meihem over the holidays, so this is the story of Jamison and Mei's son, Wei, who is sixteen years old.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

I felt pride so you would know what it felt like

The bus was mostly empty by the time it made its way through the desert. Heavy clouds of dust followed in its path, grains of sand hitting with a regular rhythm the metal of the cabin. The few students still insides didn't bother to look through the windows, as there were only dunes of sands as far as the eyes could see.

When the bus finally stopped, Wei walked down, addressing one last wave to the driver. He secured his backpack around his shoulders and made his way to the only house along the road. It looked like an old wooden shack barely holding on, with a big garage. The garden was deprived of any vegetation, beside an old dead tree on which a tire-swing had been attached. There were pieces of junk laying around the house, and a large bike with a sidecar parked in a corner.

Wei opened and closed the fence door, not that it was anything other than aesthetic, and made his way toward the garage.

Seated on a chair beside the door to his father's workshop was Roadhog, still as big and impressive as he'd always known him. He was holding almost comically an tea cup, probably waiting for Wei to go home before he went to wash it.

"Hey Roady! How's it goin'?"

Roadhog grunted amicably, and Wei raised the door of the garage just enough to sneak inside, closing it back behind him.

The door was mostly useless, as there was a large hole in the roof, out of which a never-stopping flow of smoke escaped. Wei quickly found his father hunched over a table, a very small device in front of him.

"Hey Pa'!"

At the sound of his son's voice, Jamison instantly looked up.

"Well, already home! Thought I'd have time to finish this thingy before, but guess you'll have to help me test it!"

Wei quickly dropped his bag in a corner and easily found his protective goggles in the mess that was his father's workshop. He placed them over his slanted brown eyes and squinted. He really needed to clean the lenses afterwards.

Staying on the table in front of his father was a strange cherry bomb, on which a few bolts and tubes had been attached.

"What's it this time?" Wei asked.

"I'm not sure. But I added water around it, will see what it do, 'lright?"

Wei nodded, and took a few steps back. Jamison always stood close to the explosion, completely unafraid, but Wei had taken a bit more from his mother when it came to explosions.

"And three... two... one..."

Jamison pressed the detonator, and they waited in expectation, but nothing happened. He grunted, while Wei let out a silent sigh. He loved his father, he really did, but he could be a bit much, sometimes.

"Aw... rubbish!"

Jamison took his latest invention and threw it through the hole in the roof.

"Just spent half a day on this garbage!"

There was a sudden booming sound, making the fragile walls of the shack tremble, and clouds of smoke began to rise from behind the house. With a satisfied smile on his lips, Jamison ran outside, almost busting the door open. Wei took off his glasses, staring at the smoke rising, and let out another sigh. The air now smelled of gunpowder and sand. He hurried after his father, ignoring Roadhog who still hadn't moved from his chair.

Surprisingly, the garden behind the house wasn't just sand and dead bushes. First, there was his mother's greenhouse, a miracle of science which had helped grown even the more sensitive flowers in the middle of the desert. The house itself looked far better from behind, newer and less like a shack. Only the workshop still looked like a mess from behind. Finally, the sand here had almost been entirely replaced by fertile dirt, on which many beautiful flowers had been growing. The only sand remaining inside their property was a squared pit sand, one which deepened every time Jamison threw his projects threw the hole of the garage thinking they didn't work, but would explode as soon as they'd touched the sand.

"Well would you look at that, I almost watered Roady's roses!" Jamison declared happily at the sight of the ring of wet dirt around his sand pit.

"Good job Pa! I don't really know what you can do with that, but I'm sure you'll find something."

His father nodded with a smile.

"I could water your mum's plants with that!" he declared excitedly.

"I'm sure mum would like something more precise for her plants..."

Jamison sighed.

"You're probably right..."

Still, he continued to admire his handy work, while Wei looked up at the sky. He was tall, like his father, and his ear-length chestnut hair had the tendency to be ruffled by the wind often.

"Speaking of mum, can we call her yet?" he asked.

Jamison finally looked up from the sandpit.

"Why? Got somethin' to tell her?"

Wei didn't reply, only scratching the back of his head. A sly smile spread on his father's lips.

"Come on, is it a secret? Something you can't tell your old Pa'?"

"Nah, it's just... Today was the school's science fair..."

"T's today? 'Course it was! Well?"

Wei seemed almost hesitant to tell his father. Actually, he wanted to keep it for himself until he could tell both of his parents at the same time.

"Come on! You're killin' me here!"

"I got first place!" he replied happily.

"You did?!"

Jamison instantly launched himself at his son, hugging him tightly. He was still a few inches taller than his son, and his embraced smelled of ashes and burned gun powder, nothing Wei wasn't used to.

"Oh, you're the best! Wait till we tell your mum, she's gonna be so proud!"

He finally let go of his son, uncaring that he had left soot on his shirt. He was obviously excited by the news, while Wei grinned sheepishly, a bit embarrassed by the attention.

"You gotta call your mum! Go! I'll ask Roady to get some pizzas! This is a day to celebrate!"

Before Wei had anything to add, Jamison was happily clopping around the house, calling:

"Roady! Hey Roady! You won't believe what happened!"

Wei smiled at his father's antics, and made his way inside through the back-door.

* * *

The inside was just a bit less of a mess than his father's workshop, if only a little. Roady helped when he could, but Wei was usually the one who cleaned up the house. It was cleaner when his mum was home, but right now Wei was the only one to make sure that the house didn't turn into a dump. He quickly assessed what chores he would have to do this evening. The laundry and the dishes, obviously, maybe clean the coffee table, the living room if he had the time to.

Wei climbed up the stairs, ignoring the way it creaked, and made his way to his mother's office. It was one of the only room that was always a mess, but an organized one, which he didn't dare to touch. Pieces of papers and notebooks were stacked up on the desk on either side of a computer, Snowball's charging station standing in a corner. The complex pieces of machinery she used to work were all stacked against the opposite wall, taking a big chunk of the room. Wei slid in the worn out desk chair and turned the computer on.

On his mother's desk, half hidden underneath the mountain of papers, was an old framed picture. He always took the time to look at the picture while the computer booted. Roadhog had taken a picture of them while they were enjoying a weekend in Sydney, when he had been six years old. They were on the beach, the three of them smiling happily. He remembered his dad had just caught a big jellyfish in their net, and he had never been more thankful for his prosthetic hand when it had been time to set it free.

Once the computer was on, he noticed that the wifi wasn't the best and groaned. He opened the window and found his father still talking Roadhog into going in town to pick up pizzas:

"Come on, it's for the kid."

"Hey Pa'!" he yelled.

Jamison looked up to his son, placing his hand over his eyes to shield them from the still hard sun.

"Yup?"

"Wifi's down. Can you fix the router?"

"On it!"

He hurried in the garage, and came back out with his tool belt. He then proceeded to climb up the electric pole right outside their house. Watching his father nimbly scale to the router was a weekly sight for Wei, but it never stopped to amuse him. After a few minutes of handling Jamison yelled:

"How 'bout now?"

Wei went back to the computer and saw the wifi was indeed better now. He rushed back to the window and yelled back:

"It's good."

"Nice."

Jamison then looked down and shouted:

"Yo Roady, catch!"

He let himself fall straight into the arms of his bodyguard, who had yet to fail him in close to twenty years of partnership. Wei shook his head. He knew his mom hated that particular way of climbing down, but she wasn't there. Speaking of which.

Wei sat back down, and turned the webcam on, calling his mother. The green phone displayed for a few seconds before the screen changed, and his mother appeared on the screen. She was all smile, visibly happy to see her son, even though he could see she was tired form work.

"Wei! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. What about you mum, any news on that iceberg?"

Mei sighed.

"Well, unfortunately, the iceberg is gone from the coast, so I can't trace it anymore."

"Well that's a shame."

"It's alright, an iceberg is an iceberg. What about you? Today was the science fair, right?"

"Yeah it was. I got first place, actually."

She placed her hands on her mouth in surprise.

"First place? I knew you would win! I'm so proud of you! Did you get a medal or something?"

"Yeah I have, it's in my bag. I could show it to you but it's in Pa's workshop."

"Well, you can show it to me once I get home."

Wei scratched his chin and looked at the calendar pined to the wall. He was so used to his mother going in expedition now that he could never really remember when she was coming home. It was only when he noticed the date circled in red, just a week away, that he smiled.

"Oh cool, next week!"

"Yes, I'm very excited too! You should remind your father about it though."

"I'm sure Pa' knows. He always does."

"Where is he?"

"I think he's trying to send Roady buying pizzas, but I'm not sure it's working."

"Oh. We didn't have the time to talk yesterday."

At the sight of his mother looking down, Wei quickly got up.

"Hold on, I'll call him up!"

He hurried to the window. Indeed, his father was still with Roadhog, although he seemed to have finally convince him.

"The one with the shrooms on it and the one with the spicy stuff too, 'lright? Oh, don't forget yours too, the one you like, is it the cream one?"

Roadhog grunted something which only Jamison seemed to understand. Wei took that moment to interrupt his father.

"Pa'! Mum's on the line!"

"That's my call!" Jamison declared as he made his way inside, leaving Roadhog with a handful of bills to stuff in his pocket.

Wei then returned to the computer, where he found her mother talking to Snowball.

"Bring those to Roddy, alright?"

The little flying robot biped, before turning to the screen, through which he recognized Wei. His ears began to flap and his expression changed to that of a smile.

"Hey Snowball!" Wei replied.

After what seemed to be a nod, Snowball flew away.

"Pa's coming up. Roady's off to get some pizzas."

"I hope you are eating something other than pizza, right?"

"'Course I am! Pa' said we have to celebrate my first place."

"Well, I promise we'll celebrate again once I come home."

Wei nodded. Suddenly the sound of Jamison's peg leg walking up the stairs prevented any other form of conversation. He burst through the door, shouting:

"Where's my lovely girl?!"

Mei giggled as Jamison bend in front of the webcam to finally be seen.

"Hey beautiful!" he declared.

"Hello Jamison. How are things going at home?"

"Well 't's alright. Did the kid tell ya'? He got first place!"

"I know. I already told him we'll be celebrating when I come home."

Jamison sighed almost dreamily.

"Ah, just a week, hey? Don't worry, Roady and I will come pick ya' up!"

Wei suddenly stood up and declared:

"I'll leave you two to talk, I need to do the laundry."

"Okay. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye mum, see you tomorrow!"

They both waved at the screen, their own routine, and once Wei's seat was empty his father slid in it. Wei made his way to the door while trying to hide his smile, and pretended not to listen to his parents' conversation.

"Can't wait for next week. I got a few new babies to show ya'!"

"Please tell me you haven't widened the hole in the garage."

"Only a tiny bit. But it's nice now, looks just like a heart!"

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, there's only one chapter left to go! I wanted to thank the guest who left a review, I'm happy you've found these stories cute, it's exactly what I was aiming for! See you guys tomorrow!


	6. Symbra - I won, so you wouldn't have to

A/N: The last chapter is about seventeen years old Neelam, Satya and Sombra's daughter.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I won, so you wouldn't have to fight, too

Neelam huffed and rolled once again, laying on her back. She pushed off her blanket down to her waist. She was almost used to those nights of insomnia, and could only thank her mothers for this one, as both of them were very much capable of working all night without looking one bit tired in the morning. Unfortunately, she really had nothing to do during those times when she couldn't sleep, beside listening to the bad music the neighbors were blasting as loudly as their speakers could handle. She huffed once again. Those neighbors had been there for at least twelve years now, and at least once a week they would throw a party which made the walls of her apartment tremble.

Resigned, she finally got up. She didn't bother to turn on the light, and decided instead to go where she always went when she couldn't sleep, the roof. She exited her room as silently as possible, not that it really mattered. He mother was either asleep or so focused on her work she wouldn't even hear her walking down the hall. And the other... well, Neelam hadn't heard from her in three months, not that it wasn't usual.

As she walked down the hall, she quickly noticed her mother's office was closed, but a sliver of light passed under the door, illuminating her way to the living room. She almost never entered her mother's office, as it was full of architecture plans and holographic projections, and her mother hated it when someone else's touched her stuff, even if it was just borrowing a pen.

The booming basses of her neighbor's music followed her into the living room, where she almost didn't notice that something was wrong, until she caught herself closing the balcony door instead of opening it. She frowned. Her mother never forgot to close it when she got home, Neelam was sure of it. She finished to close the window and nervously looked around, to see if everything was still in place and a thief hadn't come in. They were at the fifth floor, but still.

She sighed, relieved, when she noticed that everything was still where it should be. The beautiful Indian rug hadn't moved from the couch, the TV was still there, and not a single one of her parents' 'artifact' had moved from their shelves. On the coffee table, however, she found something which she knew hadn't been there when she'd gone to sleep. Had her mother left it there when she'd come home? Neelam picked up the small envelop carefully. There was something solid inside, that was for sure. She turned it around and almost dropped it when she saw her name written on it. Worst, she instantly recognized the handwriting as her mom's. She looked around quickly. Was that why the balcony door had been open? Her mom had been there? She felt annoyance and sadness bubble in her throat. Her mom had been there, but she hadn't even bother to come say hi. She took in a deep breath. No, that was impossible. Maybe her mother had forgotten she had it and left it there or something. Better ask her, she thought.

Neelam made her way back to the hall, and stopped in front of her mother's office, her heart beating a bit faster than it previously had. She knocked, and soon enough her mother's voice replied:

"Come in."

She slowly opened the door, only passing her head through at first. There was her mother alright, in front of her computer, the structure of yet another building floating next to it. Satya looked at her with focused eyes, not even tired even though midnight had come and gone a while ago already. Still, she looked quite concerned as well.

"Neelam, what are you doing awake at this hour?" she asked.

"I just... I couldn't sleep."

Satya nodded. They stared for a moment to each other, not really sure how to continue heir conversation. Talking always came easier with her other mom. Finally Neelam asked:

"Hum... Did you forget to close the balcony door? I just closed it."

For the first time ever, Neelam was sure, her mother looked flustered, and unsure how to reply.

"I... I must have forgotten. I just went straight to my office when I came home it must have slipped past me."

"Oh, alright. Also..."

She raised the envelop to her mother's gaze, her name on it even more obvious under the artificial light. Satya frowned at the sight of the envelop.

"I found that on the coffee table. What is it?"

Satya looked away almost nervously.

"How should I know. It has your name on it, meaning it's yours to open."

Neelam nodded. Her mother was acting quite strangely, but she knew better than to pry for the truth. Instead she cleared her throat and declared:

"I'll try to go back to sleep."

"You should."

As Neelam closed the door she heard a faint:

"Goodnight."

She returned to her room. The music was still as loud as ever in here, which made her groan. She desperately wanted to open this envelop, but she suddenly felt her stomach twisting in fear. What could it contain, and how bad could it be, for her mother to suddenly look nervous at the sigh of said envelop?

She placed it carelessly on her desk and sat on her bed. She felt the music sinking through her, the bass forcing her heart to beat even faster. She suddenly remembered what had happened about ten years ago. At the beginning the music hadn't been so bad, because she would fall asleep early enough to be deep in sleep when they began their party. But when she was seven, her insomnia began to kick in. And the music didn't help when she desperately wanted to sleep.

She didn't know why she hadn't thought about that particular memory earlier. She had gotten out of bed, and trotted to their parents' room, only to find it empty, like it had been most nights up until four a. m. She had first considered go to her mother, but had realized that Satya would only send her back to bed. So instead she had gone to her mom. She had gone to Sombra. Her mom's office door had never been locked, and there had always been a ray of white light passing under her door. She'd pushed the door open, only to find her mom in front of her massive, five screen computer.

"Mamá," she'd said "I can't sleep."

Sombra had dropped whatever she'd been working on and had jumped off her chair to kneel in front of her daughter.

"Why are you still awake, cariño?"

"I don't know. I want to sleep but the people beside us they're playing their music super loud."

Sombra had smirked in an all too familiar way, and had taken her daughter's hand.

"Come on, let's go back to your room."

She had lead her back to her bedroom, and finally realized that the music was indeed very loud. She had smirked again, and had sat on Neelam's bed, patting it to make her daughter sit beside her. Neelam had sat, and her mother had explained to her with a sly smile:

"Let me give you some advice, cariño. This is the key to fight annoyance. It's to be even more annoying."

She had used her left gaunted hand to make her computer interface appear, and after just a few seconds the music had stopped, and she'd smirked.

"That should do it for tonight, don't you think?"

Neelam had laughed, and Sombra had gotten up to tug her daughter to sleep. She'd pressed a kiss on her forehead and said:

"I'll show you some other tricks someday, but right now it's time to sleep, alright?"

* * *

Neelam got up, her gaze falling on the envelop. How come she hadn't remembered that particular memory earlier? She suddenly felt so stupid. She snatched the envelop from her desk and rushed outside. She didn't care if her mother heard her stomping down the hallway. She quickly opened her mom's empty office, and closed the door behind her.

The room was dark, as usual, but Neelam easily slid into the chair and found the mouse, which she shook to bring the computer back to life. Since her mom had gone missing, she'd tried to crack her computer, thinking that it possibly held the answers to where she'd gone and what she was doing. But only one thing was standing in her way.

All five screen turned on, and while the CPU began to hum they all displayed the same thing, the password screen. Neelam had tried everything, from the more simple and sentimental to what would sound complex to anyone but their family. Her name, Satya's name, her birthday and her parents' dating anniversary. Every date she could think off, every name she could remember, but nothing had worked. Only now did she realized she had had the key all along.

She took in a deep breath and placed her fingers on the keyboard. Very slowly, thoughtfully, she entered 'to be even more annoying', and pressed entered. She held her breath, and all five screens changes. It seemed Sombra had taken the time to place a different picture of them during their holidays on each screen. She recognized Dorado, from when she was seven, their Indian tour when she was twelve, London when she was nine and France when she was fourteen. On the main screen, however, she didn't recognize where they were. She must have been one, still in her stroller, but couldn't remember her parents' telling her about a trip they'd made when she was a toddler.

Neelam found that she had to avert her gaze from those pictures, mostly because of herself, and how she felt her own eyes staring at her. She was an unordinary mix of two cultures, making it actually quite easy to trace which of her features came from which mother. Her long jet black hair were exactly like Satya's, just like her nose actually. Her chin and jaw, however, were Sombra's. Her complexion was closer to Satya's as well, but her overall size and athletic build came from Sombra. Her eyes, however, were a mystery all to themselves. They were of a piercing blue, unlike any of her mothers'. They both had their theories about how it had happened, but it was mostly accepted that it was completely normal, and not a sign of any dormant genetic sickness. Neelam never really took the time to consider it at all. Her eyes had the same color than her mother's prosthetic arm, the color of hard light technology, that was all she needed to know.

She finally opened the envelop, and let its content fall on her mom's desk. Inside was only a small USB key, a purple one with a calavera on it. She smirked, very much like her mom would have, and inserted the key in the CPU. Instantly a window appeared on the main screen. She felt her own piercing blue eyes from the pictures observing her as she looked at the content of the key. There was only two folders inside, one named 'Old' and the other named 'New'. All logic called on her to open the old one first. Instantly a series of pictures spread on the five screens. Her gaze passed from one to the other frantically, as she began to understand what she had in front of her eyes. In awe, she realized she was looking at everything her mother had found on the conspiracy of the Eye, the one Overwatch had put an end to with her parents' help at the end of the second omnic crisis.

After staring a bit more longer, she returned to the main window. Her breathed itched with anticipation as she pressed on the new folder.

Once again a series of pictures unfolded on the screens, although there seemed to be less than before. Stolen pictures of people meeting underground, articles showing theft all around the world, others about the destructions of infrastructures, photocopies of contracts and emails between big companies. Neelam felt like she should understand what this was all about, above the simple 'there is a new global conspiracy', but try as she might she couldn't link everything.

Suddenly the main screen showed her mom's logo, the calavera. It began to tremble and flashed, until a message appeared.

 _I have a new trick to teach you._

The message changed, showing the logo used for radioactive wasted, painted in blue.

 _If you never stop to be careful, someone's bound to creep up on you._

 _Which is why I need your help. Can you have my back?_

 _Meet me tomorrow at ten. Your mother knows where to find me._

Neelam thought the message was over, but of course her mom would have one last message for her.

 _Bring her along, too. I miss her._

All five screens simultaneously turned off, and Neelam took the USB key instantly, hiding it in her pocket. She quickly got up, ready to go back to her own room, and think about what she'd just seen. As she opened the door, she found her mother on the other side, looking apprehensively at her.

"What... what did she say?"

Neelam couldn't help the smile on her face.

"She said you know where to find her. Tomorrow at ten."

An amused smile spread on her mother's lips.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow is probably going to be eventful, dare I say the next few days as well."

Neelam almost ran to her room, and while she still couldn't sleep, it didn't matter. Morning couldn't come fast enough.

Back in the corridor, Satya took the time to close Sombra's office before she went back to hers. On the corner of her screen she saw a small icon indicating her she had a new message.

 _Did she find it?_

Satya smiled to herself and replied:

 _Of course she did, she's not your daughter for nothing._

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So this is the end of My Greatest Everything. I really like these characters so maybe one day I'll try to write something else with them, but for now I'm out of ideas...

So first, I wanted to thank Aquinomas for the two reviews you left yesterday. I'm glad you liked the first few chapters and I hope you've liked this one as well.

Now, before I go on with the usual thank yous and such, I wanted to give you a bit of a bonus. See when I picked the children's name it was not random (mostly), so as a bonus of sorts, here is the meaning of each name (according to the website that I use anyway) and why I picked it:

Alya: If you've already read "Like Never Before" you already know, but it means "sky" in Arabic, which goes very well with both Angela and Fareeha.

Amanda: "Worthy of love" in latin, I felt McCree would want Hanzo to be reminded that he can be loved even after everything he did wrong.

Charlie: I just like the sound of Tracer going home to say "Hi doggy, Hi wifey, Hi Charlie." No real meaning there :)

Myeong and Duri: respectively mean "light" and "two". A double reference to their parents' names as Lucio means "light" and Hana means "one".

Wei: It has a lot of meanings but the ones I like the most are "high/towering" as a masculine name and "small" as a feminine name. It's basically both of his parents in a single word.

Neelam: a variant transcript for "Nilam", meaning "sapphire", like (dare I assume) Satya's favorite color?

Alright, on with the show! So, as I write these lines the story is clocking in at 633 views, 4 reviews, 3 favorites and 5 followers, mind you that is over the course of five days! It's really cool. I hope you all liked the story to its conclusion! So thank you to CrimsonTrainer-4395, Aquinomas and a Guest for your reviews. Thank you to Captain Bunnies, DoctorKDoom, DyLanoo, InsertStupidlyEdgyNameHere and dominic fenix for following the story! Thank you to Captain Bunnies, DoctorKDoom and Gamewins67 for favoriting the story, I hope you weren't disappointed!

I hope to see you guys soon, and now if you'll excuse me, I have to refrain a kitten from wrecking my room...


End file.
